


Oxenfree | Oneshots

by baccano



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccano/pseuds/baccano
Summary: |hiatus| Oneshots for the video game Oxenfree.





	1. rules

This will be a collection of mediocre at best oneshots for the fantastic video game, Oxenfree. Don't expect too much!! ♡on hiatus♡ 

 

 

Requestable: 

 

-Reader inserts

 

-Smut

 

-Pairings 

 

-OCs |Possibly|

 

-AU

 

Not requestable:

 

\- Rape/non-consent

 

-Alex/Jonas or Alex/Michael |Unless it's platonic|


	2. Jonas/reader | Oxenfree

"Hey, Jonas you okay?" I asked softly sitting down next to him facing the fire I could tell he was uncomfortable and feeling out of place especially after Alex and Clarissa's little quarrel. I mean who could blame him really, "I'm fine, thanks." he replied "You sure? Look, I can tell you're feeling a bit of pressure meeting so many new people at once but don't worry about it."

 

Jonas tore his eyes away from the fire and looked in to mine "_____, I didn't know you could read people so easily." he said with a chuckle "I can't, you're just really obvious." I teased scooting closer to him "Anyway you seem pretty cool, Jonas so don't sweat it okay?"

 

"I'll try not to...even though I feel out of the loop."

 

"There is no loop, Jonas and if there is I'm not in it either."

 

After that Jonas didn't say anything more and our conversation settled into a comfortable silence until I felt Jonas' hand touch mine "Sorry, _____." he said pulling his hand away.

 

"It's fine." I smiled we fell into another silence but instead of looking ahead we were looking into each others eyes 'Should I kiss him? I mean we just met but-' I was broken out of my thoughts by the obnoxious voice of Ren "Hey, Jonas hate to ruin your moment but come over here and boost me over this fence." Jonas sighed while standing up and turning to me "Wanna come with?" he asked holding out his hand "Sure." I accepted it pulling myself up.

 

Jonas didn't let go of my hand immediately but when he realized he was staring at our hands he pulled away "Sorry.. again."

 

"Don't apologize, I like holding your hand." I said making me internally cringe 'He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now or something... great.' "Oh, well, I like holding yours too." he said quickly grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. "Hey, guys you look really uh, cute and all but I'm really dying to get over this fence, man so if you could hurry!" Ren yelled over at us.

 

"Come on, lets go." Jonas said pulling me with him over to Ren "So what are you two dating now or something?"

 

"N-" before I could reply Jonas cut me off "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crappy ending ik. there will be a part two!!


End file.
